Un amour de papillon
by Marra13
Summary: On assiste à une belle déclaration d'amour entre le perso principale (Kreg) et Yuélia. Les persos ne sont pas les miens, évidemment, sauf Kreg que j'ai vraiment créer dans le jeu. Le petit gros avec une coupe de héros, des yeux bleu, une bouche souriante ouverte sur une petite langue rose... Un personnage bien mignon.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapitre 1 : Yuélia..._

Oh Yuélia ! Cette magnifique et tendre Yuélia... Kreg ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder marcher devant lui dans le marché. Elle avait une démarche grâcieuse et envoûtante et on aurait dit qu'un halo de lumière doré l'entourait constamment. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui et sourit. Le garçon vit ses doux yeux bleu s'illuminer et elle l'attira vers une étale. Yuélia adorait tout ce qui appartenait à Rêveria, vu qu'elle venait de Lunares. Elle avait tout à apprendre et la jeune fille avait choisi Kreg pour le faire, pour tout découvrir à ses côtés. Elle lui disait souvent qu'ils étaient sans doute les meilleurs amis de Rêveria.  
Kreg regarda ce qu'elle lui montrait et aquiesça doucement. C'est vrai que ce drap étoilé était magnifique, mais pas autant qu'elle bien sûr. Alors qu'il la contemplait à nouveau, un rayon de soleil vint éclairer la chevelure blonde de son amie et le garçon se mit à sourire bêtement. Elle se tourna vers lui et il détourna brusquement le regard, le rouge aux joues. La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas et alla papilloner un peu plus loin. Kreg en profita pour demander le prix au vendeur.  
-C'est 1000 rêvas monsieur.  
-D'accord, je le prends. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'emballer s'il vous plaît ?  
-Bien sûr monsieur. répondit grâcieusement le vendeur avant de lui tendre l'emballage.  
-Merci.  
Yuélia l'appela soudainement à l'autre bout du marché. Le jeune garçon la rejoignit et tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle. La fillette prit sa main et le fit courir jusqu'à un grand cerisier en fleur. Elle s'arrêta à deux pas de lui et lâcha doucement sa main pour caresser l'écorce de l'arbre. Kreg la regardait et voulut la rejoindre, lui prendre à nouveau la main mais son regard tomba sur son ventre et il soupira de gêne. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit gros ? Certes, il ne l'était pas beaucoup, il avait seulement une petite brioche ronde mais, en général, les filles n'aimaient pas cela. Yuélia le tira de sa rêverie.  
-Kreg ! Viens toucher son écorce !  
Le gros garçon posa sa main sur le cerisier et la fit lentement glisser le long du tronc. Il se tourna vers Yuélia et lui sourit avant de dire :  
-C'est tout doux...  
-Toi aussi tu trouves ?! Comment est-ce possible ? fit-elle en tournant sur elle-même avec la tête en l'air.  
-C'est sans doute à cause du soleil.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Il fait doux et chaud. répondit le jeune garçon, en s'asseyant sur le sol.  
-Et ? demanda encore la jeune fille en se postant à côté de lui.  
-Et bien, c'est un climat agréable pour nous comme pour les arbres.  
-Whoah ! Je ne savais pas. Merci de me l'avoir dit Kreg ! lâcha t-elle en se rapprochant de lui avec un grand sourire.  
La fillette se releva cependant et se transforma en papillon doré. Le gros garçon leva les yeux vers elle avant de se lever également. Elle se mit à le questionner sur où ils pourraient aller ensuite mais le petit bonhomme ne l'écoutait pas. Même en papillon elle le rendait presque muet... Sa beauté était sans pareil, toujours brillante, chaleureuse et son petit côté étourdi la rendait attendrissante. Yuélia...  
-Kreg ? Tu m'écoutes ?  
-Hein euh... Oui. Oui.  
-Alors ? On va où ?  
-Il se fait tard. Tu veux que... qu'on rentre ? hasarda t-il en grattant le sol de son pied.  
Elle parut un peu déçue mais son habituelle joie revint vite. Pour provoquer le petit homme, elle lança :  
-D'accord, mais seulement si tu me porte dans tes bras ! Et quand je suis humaine !  
Le petit devint tout rouge et commença à s'affoler : s'il la portait dans ses bras, il n'allait jamais résister ! En plus, elle sentirait son gros ventre...  
-Bon... ben... Si... si tu veux...  
-Je plaisantais Kreg ! rit-elle en prenant les devants.  
-...


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : La maison_

Yuélia ouvrit la porte et sauta dans son lit. Kreg entra à son tour et sourit. Elle avait tellemment courru de partout qu'elle était épuisée. La jeune fille bâilla et se tourna vers Kreg qui entrait dans la cuisine.  
-Yuélia.  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu as faim ?  
-Oh oui ! C'est toi qui cuisine ?  
Le garçon hocha la tête et sortit du boeuf ainsi que des oeufs. Au menu ce serait oeuf au plat et steack. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Yuélia soupira de bonheur et alla s'allonger sur son lit. Kreg se pencha vers elle et posa le drap étoilé sur son lit. Elle le regarda avec un grand sourire et prit sa main avant de lui faire un petit bisou sur la joue pour le remercier. Kreg vacilla et rougit avant d'aller s'allonger et de fermer les yeux. Il sentit alors le regard de Yuélia sur lui et il rouvrit les yeux pour lui faire face. Elle le zieutait avec tendresse et fit un petit clin d'oeil en lui désignant son ventre. Le jeune garçon baissa les yeux sur ce dernier et rougit de honte en voyant que son ventre dépassait de son tee-shirt. Il entendit un petit rire et la vit s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
-Tu as encore trop mangé Kreg !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien. Promis ! dit-elle en un sourire avant de poser sa main sur la brioche du garçon.  
-Merci... murmura t-il en souriant bizarrement.  
-Bon. Je vais allé dormir moi aussi.  
-Yuélia.  
-Hmm ?  
-Est-ce que tu as aimé la journée ?  
-Oui... C'était vraiment... génial... fit-elle avant de s'endormir, tourné vers lui, un sourire sur son beau visage.  
-Je suis heureux alors. murmura t-il en se roulant en boule.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3 : L'arbre sacré_

Kreg s'était levé le premier et avait préparé le petit déjeuner. Il y avait mit beaucoup d'amour et les plats lui paraissaient réussi. Encore heureux, il était légende dans la carrière cuisine alors s'il ne savait pas faire du bacon et des oeufs au plat...  
Yuélia dormait encore paisiblement, un sourire doux sur son visage d'ange. Le jeune garçon crut qu'il allait s'asseoir en face pour la contempler tellement elle était belle. Cependant, il se retint et déposa un couvercle sur la nourriture avant de s'attabler et d'attendre patiemment son réveil. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et la jeune fille pétilla de bonheur en le voyant. Elle fila jusqu'à lui et vint l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour. Kreg adorait cela plus que tout d'ailleurs. Puis, elle s'assit à côté de son ami et ils dégustèrent le petit déjeuner que Kreg avait fait.  
-C'est délicieux Kreg !  
-Oh... Tu... Tu trouves ?  
-Oui ! Vraiment ! J'adore ta cuisine !  
-Merci. murmura t-il en rougissant comme une pivoine alors qu'il terminait son plat.  
Elle finit le sien et ils sortirent dehors. Il faisait chaud malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine 8h. Cependant, Yuélia s'accrocha à son bras pour avoir un peu plus chaud sans doute. Kreg ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec douceur avant de l'emmener vers la sortie de la ville. La fillette ne comprit sans doute pas car elle le regarda de manière étrange.  
-Suis-moi. Tu verras bien.  
-Kreg...  
Ils traversèrent le pré émeraude est et se dirigèrent vers le canyon menant au désert aride. Mais ils ne prirent pas la même route que s'ils allaient à Al Maajik. Les deux amis descendirent vers la plage et s'installèrent à côté d'un grand arbre sacré d'air. Il était magnifique avec sa couleur bleu pâle et son écorce colorée. Yuélia ouvrit de grand yeux et se décolla du gros garçon pour aller au pied de l'arbre. Il sourit et la suivit lentement. Le soleil se levait à peine sur l'horizon et il les éclaira. La fille papillon brillait de mille feux et elle sourit avant de venir le retrouver.  
-Merci beaucoup Kreg. C'est magnifique.  
-De rien. Je pensais que ça t'intéresserais de voir un arbre sacré au levé du soleil. répondit-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe.  
-Tu avais raison.  
Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de lui demander :  
Kreg ?  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si gentil avec moi ?  
-Euh... ben, parce que c'est normal. répondit le jeune garçon du tac au tac.  
-Bon, on va poser la question de manière plus directe. Pourquoi tu rougis tout le temps ?  
Le gros garçon la regarda et rougit d'un seul coup. Pourquoi lui demandait-elle ça ?  
-Euh... ben... c'est que... je... quoi ?  
-C'est Aélia qui m'a dit que tu rougissais tout le temps. Mais... je l'avais remarqué aussi.  
Cette affaire allait compliquer leur relation... Pourquoi Aélia lui avait-elle fait remarquer ça ?! Kreg se sentait minable et ne dit rien. Il détourna simplement le regard et observa le sol. Yuélia attendait toujours sa réponse mais s'inquiéta quand elle vit qu'il ne répondait pas.  
-Kreg, tu as des problèmes de santé ?!  
-Non, non. Je t'assures, c'est... autre chose.  
-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? le questionna t-elle avec un regard triste.  
-Yuélia... bien sûr que je voudrais. Je m'y entraîne tous les jours quand tu n'es pas là. Mais je n'y arrive pas maintenant.  
-J'ai compris. fit la jeune fille en se levant et se mettant derrière lui. Imagines que je ne suis pas là alors.  
-Yuélia...  
-Vas-y Kreg.  
-Bon, d'accord.  
Le jeune garçon prit une profonde inspiration en fermant les yeux. Il se concentra quelques secondes avant de lâcher à toute vitesse :  
Je t'aime Yuélia !

Il y eut un petit moment de silence et la jeune fille repassa devant Kreg. Il fermait toujours les yeux et des petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son Kreg avait peur, sans doute, qu'elle lui refuse son amour. Elle sourit et prit ses mains avant de déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Il rouvrit ses yeux d'un coup et la regarda d'un air étonné.  
-Yuélia, tu...  
-Je t'aime moi aussi Kreg.  
Sur ce, il l'embrassa et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Yuélia s'assit dans l'herbe et le regarda dans les yeux. Maintenant, c'était des larmes de joie qui coulaient. La fillette sourit avant de rougir doucement. Elle aussi avait peur de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle pensait que Kreg préférait les filles humaines et, même si elle l'était à présent, elle venait toujours de Lunares.  
-Yuélia, je suis si heureux ! Je pensais que tu... ne m'aimais pas.  
-Pourquoi penserais-je ça Kreg ? demanda t-elle étonnée.  
-Et bien... je ne suis pas spécialement beau... et en plus je suis gros.  
-Oh Kreg ! fit-elle avant de se pencher sur ses lèvres. Moi je te trouves mignon ! Et ton ventre rond ni change rien !  
-Hi hi merci. répondit son amoureux en pressant un peu plus fort ses mains.  
Yuélia rit et se colla à lui pour un doux baiser, ensuite elle se lova dans ses bras. Kreg la serrait contre lui avec tendresse et déposait des baisers sur ses joues. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et se laissa aller contre la poitrine de son amoureux. Elle le sentit la bercer lentement et déposer un bisou sur son front.

Kreg vit Yuélia s'endormir dans ses bras, contre son gros ventre et le jeune garçon sourit amoureusement. La fillette finit par l'aggriper doucement et ne le lâcha plus. Ils restèrent là pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que Yuélia se réveille. Elle souriait et le gros garçon déposa un tendre et passionné baiser sur sa bouche.  
-Kreg. Je... j'ai dormi ?  
-Oui Yuélia mais ce n'est pas grave. Nous nous sommes levés très tôt.  
-Il est quelle heure ?  
-Je dirais neuf heure et demi, environ. Pourquoi ?  
-Et bien... ça nous laisse le temps de... nous balader ?  
Le gros garçon fit un sourire à son amoureuse et ils se levèrent doucement, avant de prendre la route. Yuélia avait glissé sa main dans la sienne avec un grand sourire. Elle l'aimait pour de vrai. Kreg se sentait comme sur un petit nuage. La journée s'annonçait bien.


End file.
